With the rapid development of microelectronic technique and computer technology, the intelligentized level of mobile chip reaches an unprecedented height. At present, many smart-phones have been powerful personal computer themselves. Various and powerful mobile telephone software mushroom one after another with the rapid development of mobile telephone hardware, for example, generally classifying popular mobile telephone software at present roughly to: multimedia (audio play, photo and video, audio-tools, graphics and images, various ring, ring DIY, video clips, etc.), system tools (system management, file management, tray safe, Chinese IME (Input Method Editor), Infrared and Bluetooth, etc.), application software (call auxiliary, business card memo, calendar clock, screensavers desktop, life application and documentation tools, etc.), network tools (network browser, instant messaging, e-mail tool, network support, etc.), and other classes such as mobile telephone game, GPS, e-book room and antivirus software, etc. Moreover, various kinds of new mobile software are springing up continuously, and spreading and penetrating to hundred millions of mobile telephone users. Furthermore, many other new mobile telephone communication service regarding the mobile telephone as the carrier are being researched and developed rapidly and continuously, and are accepted and used by number of users soon.
Traditional mobile telephone service software focuses on mobile telephone, and all kinds of service software should be reinstalled and reconfigured manually when mobile telephone is updated. However, the update of mobile telephone is more and more frequent nowadays. It is inconvenient for users to installed and configured mobile telephone service software manually because of various kinds of brand, model, style and function of mobile telephone. Furthermore, general mobile telephone users do not know much about computer knowledge, which greatly raises the application threshold of mobile telephone service software and limits the popularization of mobile telephone service software. Many skills in the art are interested in this problem and hope to solve this problem as soon as possible in order to promote the development, popularization and application of mobile telephone service.